Sad
by bepluver
Summary: Jade's break-up with Beck has taken it's toll on her, hard. She must get through each day with a broken heart, no matter how difficult it seems. Song-Fic, "Sad" by Maroon 5


**Ah, hey people of the world! This story is a bit on the sad side. I hope you enjoy it, even though it is incredibly short. O_O**

**The lyrics that I used are to the song "Sad" by the amazing band Maroon 5.**

**There's no need to be sad, Adam Levine. I'm right here. *Sigh***

**Hope you like my first attempt at a Song-Fic. o.o**

_"Man, it's been a long day._  
_Stuck thinking about it,_  
_driving on the freeway._

_Wondering if I really tried_  
_everything I could._

_Not knowing if I should try_  
_a little harder."_

My name is Jade West and I'm just your typical teenage girl with her own problems. Not too many people care about me. Not even my own parents. But that's to expected when your father is a good-for-nothing drunk and your mother just doesn't care about anyone with the exception of herself.

The only one who ever seemed to care about me was my ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver. He is the best guy I've ever known. Dating him was the best experience of my life.

It's too bad that we broke up just yesterday. I know what you're thinking. This is just another sob story. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. The point is, I have never felt this... broken.

I should probably explain what happened and why it's so upsetting. People like to hear those kind of details, right?

Since you are just dying to know, I'll tell you.

Beck and I started dating about a year ago. I never quite understood how a good guy such as himself could ever love a girl like me. I'm not exactly a friendly person, see, and he's probably one of the friendliest people you'll ever meet. I guess opposites really do attract.

Anyway, I will spare you the sappy details of our relationship. No one wants to hear that crap.

The point is, I'm completely heartbroken. I can't imagine you actually care about what I'm going through. But you don't know the kind of connection I had with Beck. It was a connection like no other. He knew me better than I know myself.

_"Oh, but I'm scared to death,_  
_that there may not be another_  
_one like this._

_And I confess that I'm only_  
_holding on by a thin, thin, thread."_

He meant more to me than I've ever meant to myself. Without him, how will I carry on?

I know for a fact that I'll never find someone as warm and caring as Beck. He is the most special human being I know. He showed me love when no one else did. I know I didn't exactly show him the kind of love he deserved, and for that, I feel terrible.

_"I'm kicking the curb,_  
_'cause you never heard_  
_the words that you needed_  
_so bad._

_And I'm kicking the dirt,_  
_'cause I never gave you_  
_the things that you needed_  
_to have._

_I'm so sad, sad."_

I honestly don't know what to do. I could call him, try and make things better, but what's done is done. There's no going back on what happened. Maybe it's better for the both of us. I'm not usually the type of girl to fall apart at the seams, but now I honestly don't care.

I may give off a tough aura, but deep inside, I'm not as tough as I seem. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the night feeling like this. I have no choice though. I'm strong. I'll get through this. I promise myself this.

I just hope I don't have to break my promise to myself.

_"Man, it's been a long night._  
_Just sitting here,_  
_trying not to look back._

_Still looking at the road we_  
_never drove on._  
_And wondering if the one_  
_I chose was the right one."_

I wake up in the morning. It's the third day since my break up with Beck. The hurt is still there, etched deep into my heart like some sort of sick tattoo I never wanted. Hopefully someday I can find someone almost as good as him.

Well, I better get dressed and ready for the day. I have a long time of healing ahead of me. I should probably get started.

_"Oh, but I'm scared to death,_  
_that there may not be another_  
_one like this._

_And I confess that I'm only_  
_holding on by a thin, thin thread._

_I'm kicking the curb,_  
_'cause you never heard_  
_the words that you needed_  
_so bad._

_And I'm kicking the dirt_  
_'cause I never gave you_  
_the things that you needed_  
_to have._

_I'm so sad, sad._  
_I'm so sad, so sad."_


End file.
